You Were My Best Friend
by Lady Fyria
Summary: FemSix/Kat friendship. Six's thoughts to Kat as she gets ready to fight the Covenant on Lone Wolf. Kinda cheesy. Slight femSix/Jorge and Kat/Carter Oneshot


**It's my first Halo story. It's probably not very Halo-ish, since I'm so used to writing non-military stories. But imma Halo addict and felt the need to express it. Anything that is wrong please tell me. Don't forget to please review! flames and contructive critizism is welcomed also.**

**Halo belongs not to me, but to Bungie. If I did, there would be a Halo 4 or more about the Chief being found, awakened etc. There should be another Halo.**

* * *

You were my best friend.

_Were._

You're dead now, killed by a Covenant sniper. As soon as the bullet hit you, you were gone, gone before I could even catch you.

I think you knew. Knew somehow you were going to die soon when the radiation flare exploded. You were the last one to get up from the ground.

I had grabbed your sidearm and tried in vain to shoot your murderer. We all did. It was useless.

I dragged you into the elevator even though I already knew there was no chance for your survival. Besides, we all agree, although not aloud, that you needed a proper soldier burial.

There was so much blood, even for me.

You died too soon for me Kat. I had, _we_ had just lost Jorge. It was then I knew none of us were going to make it off this damn planet.

I don't see why the AI chose me. I'm a lone soldier. A dangerous, lethal, emotionless assassin. Scarcely, I remember being alone even as a child. Anyone who dared talked to me, I always scared them away.

I used to have a sister. She was a year younger than me. She was the only one who wasn't afraid, being my sister, after all. I doubt she remembers the real me, not the clone that was put in my place. I hope she wasn't taken, either.

I'm sure if you were alive, if we were not soldiers in a war, you would've loved being carried in Carter's arms as we looked out on the destroyed city, lighting a blue flare.

But you are dead.

I think Carter is with you now. He died a noble death, just like you and the rest of our team.

I still can't believe that he took out that Scarab with only a damaged Pelican.

You didn't talk to me much when I first came as a replacement for SPARTAN-293. You and Thom were close, I learned. I still don't think you or Carter should blame yourself for his death.

You and the rest of the team warmed up to me. I don't know if that was a good thing. What if we had lived, would that affect anything?

You knew I was experiencing what you did when we communicated again after Jorge and I went into space. Thom had sacrificed himself to save you, like Jorge did for me. I don't know how you kept going the way you did, but you helped me. You didn't say much, but trust me; it helped me more than you'll ever know.

I never knew what a friend was like until you. That made you my best friend. I never knew what a family was until Noble. That made it worth all this pain and sacrifice.

And now I am the only one left standing.

I am truly a Lone Wolf.

I am a different wolf now, though. I am not so emotionless anymore, because of my team. I am grateful.

...

I must be going insane.

...

But if you really are with me now Kat, you can see the Covenant coming towards my position. Hundreds of them, thousands even. All of them wanting to kill me.

Reach has fallen.

As I reload my DMR and Assault Rifle, I hope Jun got Dr. Halsey to safety, and that he and that SPARTAN in green I saw on the Pillar of Autumn can live to fight another day.

Don't worry Kat. When I join you and the others, I'll be bringing company. At least two thirds of the Covenant you can see now. We can knock some heads in hell, right? I know Emile will be happy with that.

Using my DMR, I sight and shoot a grunt between the eyes, letting them know I'm here and ready. That I'm not going down without a fight.

I know I'm dying today, here, for Reach, for humanity. But most of all for my team, my friends, my family.

Noble Team.

I'll see you soon, bestie.


End file.
